Ducktales and the Ink Machine: Chapter 7: DATIM Meets Bendytoons
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Four months past since Joey Drew went in peace and baby Betsy was born. The Duck Family gets an unexpected visit from the Freedom Fighters and Henry Stein. Then Scrooge receives a call from Gyro that he created a new invention that he would like to show. Louie thinks this invention will make this adventure a dream come true.
1. Chapter 1

Ducktales and the Ink Machine:

Chapter 7: DATIM meets BendyToons

By: Matchmaker Amethyst

Happy April Fools, but I'm afraid were canceling this fanfiction. APRIL FOOLS! Hehehehe.

It's time to meet our main characters for the story.

Scrooge McDuck: His appearance and personality are in the 2017 version. He's best friends with Henry and Joey Drew. Back in the past, he takes Della and Donald over to the Joey Drew Studios for visits when they were kids, and he was in his young adult.

Donald Duck: His appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in his past, when he was a kid; he visits the Joey Drew Studios with Della Duck and Scrooge McDuck.

Della Duck: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in her past, when she was a kid; she visits the Joey Drew Studios with Donald and Scrooge. After being found alive and rescued from the moon, she tries to recolonize with three sons and spend time with them. She thinks Webby is one of her sons' girlfriend.

Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck: Their appearances and personalities in the 2017 version. All three of The Duck Brothers develop a crush on Webby. They would fight each other for Webby when she's not noticing. They will do anything to win her and protect her from any danger.

Webby Vanderquack: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. She doesn't notice that The Duck Brothers have crushes on her. She thinks all three of them are cute and funny.

Henry Stein: He has the same personality except for his appearance. His appearance is a white duck; who as tall as Scrooge. He almost looks like Donald except he has a grey soul patch under his beak and a black owl shaped eyeglass. He wears a white shirt and bow tie. He's best friends with Scrooge McDuck.

Wally Devil/Wally Franks: He has the same personality. In his former appearance, he's in his Gamerboy123456 form except he's a brown duck as Wally Franks. In his current form, he's in his Gamerboy123456 game form except he wears a black cape with F.F. (Freedom Fighters) on it. He's the leader of the Freedom Fighters and uses to be Allison Angel/Allison Pendle's boyfriend and fiancée. He's now her husband. He's best friends with Tom the Wolf/Thomas Conner.

Allison Angel/Allison Pendle: She has the same look and personality. In her former appearance, she's in her Gamerboy123456 form except she's a white duck as Allison Pendle. She's the brawn and only woman of the Freedom Fighters. She uses to be Wally's girlfriend and fiancée. She's now his wife.

Tom the Wolf/Thomas Conner: He has the same look and personality. In his former appearance, he's in his Gamerboy123456 form except he's a green duck.

Betsy Henrietta Franks/Devil: She has the same look by KarlaDraws14 from deviant art. Except her body is covered by a pink blanket and sucks on a Bendy-shaped baby binky. She is the 4-month-old (1 year in Ink years) daughter of Wally and Allison. She can't speak or walk yet but is a fast crawler and a smart baby. She's born with adult teeth. She can tell who is good or bad. She's playful, sweet, innocent, lovable and gentle. She loves her parents, Uncle Tom and their friends.

Bendy Devil: He has the same look and personality. He's the son of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil and Persephone Spring Devil. He wants to be loved by everyone instead of being feared. He wants to spread joy, clumsy and he's a ladies' man. He's the leader of the Devil Quartet.

Boris the Wolf: He has the same look and personality. He's Bendy's only friend throughout his childhood years since everyone fears him because he's the son of the Devil. He's the brains and Travel Planet expert of the Devil Quartet.

Alice Angel: She has the same look and personality. She's Bendy's other friend in his adulthood. She has a massive crush on him and doesn't care if he's the son of the Devil. She's Big G's 99th niece ten times removed. She's the backbone of the Devil Quartet.

Betty the Creative Demon: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she's Bendy's cousin; 4 times removed. She has a French accent. She's the translator and hopeful one of the Devil Quartet.

Dorothy Chinchilla: She's a white chinchilla with blue eyes, wearing a pink collar, pink bow on the back of her neck and a golden tag. She obeys Bendy and loves him so much. She's Bendy's guard pet chinchilla. She's loyal to the Devil Quartet. She's sweet, playful, caring and protective to her allies. But she's mean and scary to her enemies. She's the mascot of the Devil Quartet.

The Butcher Gang: Barley, Charley, and Edgar. They are Bendy's accidental enemies. They hate Bendy for their reasons. They'll do anything to capture Bendy to get their revenge.

Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil: My 8th fan-made character. The father of Bendy and husband of Persephone Spring Devil. He has his son's horns, his bow tie, a smooth mustache, vampire eyes, and vampire's teeth. He's a tall, muscular and skinny demon. He wears a king crown, a long cape, a fancy white shirt, black pants and biker boots with spikes. He's cruel, evil, careless and hunger power. He wants his son to rule Hell how he does it. He hates how his son wants to be loved by all, brings joy to others and wants kindness from everyone. He has a fear of his wife's anger. The only thing that he excepts his son is for his mistakes. But maybe deep down, he does care for Bendy and wants what's best for him.

Persephone Spring Devil: My 9th fan-made character. The mother of Bendy and wife of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil. She has her son's eyes, his smile, long black curly hair, big beautiful lips, eyeshadow, and no nose. She's a tall, beautiful and hour-glass-shaped demon. She wears a vampire dress, a queen tiara, and high heels. She's kind, thoughtful, caring, sweet and loving. She's the only one who accepts Bendy for who he is. She will hurt her husband if he's not kind or careful to their son with a rolling pin.

The Godfather: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality. But Alice Angel is his 99th niece ten times removed. He accepted Bendy's good deeds that he even let him come into Heaven Paradise.

Jojo One Mad Hatter: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she targets Bendy to kidnap him and get him to work for her. But she gets outsmarted by Bendy's charm.

Hugo The Strong Man: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

Harry The Rowdy Hyena: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

Chrystal Cooperson: I borrowed this character from eliana55226838. I want to tell her that her role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she runs a nightclub called The Center Cabana; where Bendy and Boris works on the weekends. She only hired Bendy to seduce him and convince him to marry her. She has an intense love rivalry with Alice Angel.

Barney Dinklesheep: My other fan-fiction character. A young male sheep. He wears nothing but a tie. He lives in a beautiful penthouse; next door to Boris' house. He is married and has a son. He's very kind, generous, helpful, innocent, helpful and sweet. Ever since he beat Boris in a food-eating competition, Boris thinks he's evil, and Boris blames him for everything. Barney sees Boris as a friend, but Boris sees him his arch-enemy.

Wilbur and Gregory: My other fan-fiction characters. They're twin human brothers. Both of them are: muscular guys, wear a fancy black suit, tie, pants, shoes, and shades, bald and have curly beards. But Wilbur's beard is red, and Gregory's is brown. They're Chrystal Cooperson's bodyguards. They are loyal but are afraid of Chrystal. They are nice to Bendy and his crew.

Dolly Corleone: I borrowed this character from fnafmangle. I want to tell her that her role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. She has the same look and personality. Except she's the most feared crime lord in Silly Valley. She lives in the Dark Side of Comedy City in a mansion that looks like Versailles, Florida. Her family has a history with Bendy's Family.

Mrs. Twinkle: A giant golden bulldog on a diamond chain and wearing a pearl collar. She was once the guard dog of the Bendy Vault and owned by Monster Joey. Everyone thought she was a boy until she gave birth to 10 puppies. Now, she's the pet of the Freedom Fighters and security of their mansion.

The Deca-Pups(Merlot, Marigold, Honey, Fern, Tiffany B., Cobalt, Lilac, Coral, Chiffon and Ash): The puppies of Mrs. Twinkle. They are five girls and five boys. Each puppy had a different fur color, and they are: red, orange, yellow, green, cyan blue, purple, pink, white and black. They were named after their colors. The boys are Merlot, Fern, Cobalt, Chiffon, and Ash. And the girls are Marigold, Honey, Tiffany B., Lilac, and Coral.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Surprise Visit

It's been four months since the Ink Demon is gone, Joey Drew is at peace and Wally, and Allison had their first child; Betsy Henrietta Devil/Franks. The Freedom Fighters are enjoying their lives with Besty in their family. Henry goes back into his relaxing retire life with his wife Linda and visits from his children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. The Duck Family and Webby begin their summer vacation together. But little did everyone know, that they're about to embrace on another Bendy-like adventure.

At the McDuck Manor, it's a sunny day. The Duck Brothers were eating cheeseburgers, Webby is reading a magazine about Scrooge, and the Duck Twins are sleeping on the couch. "Hey, guys. Check out this new app I got on my phone," said Louie, holding his phone. "Is it a treasure tracker," said Huey. "Better than that. It's Fortune Telling App." "Oh, that's kinda cool," said Dewey. "Please…. It's just made to entertain," said Huey. "Really? My app said we are going to have a surprise visit," said Louie. "I like fortune telling. Does it say who will come," said Webby, sits next to Louie; which made him smile. "It says four familiar faces."

When the doorbell rings, it woke up the Duck Twins and caught the kids' attention. "I'll get it," said Scrooge, walking to the door. But then a robot hand punches the door into two. This freaks the Duck Family and Webby out that Scrooge and the Duck Twins prepare to fight. When the person reveals to be Tom the Wolf, the kids get happy and hugs him. "Tom Conner the Wolf! Good to see you," said Donald. "You idiot! What was the big idea?! What did I'll tell about knocking on the door with your robot hand," said Wally, hits Tom with a rolling pin. As the kids laugh at Tom's pain and Allison comes in with a pink baby carriage, Scrooge said, "I'm guessing Mr. Conner couldn't control his arm. You're going to have to pay for my door." Allison gives him a diamond and Scrooge said, "this won't cover it." Then she gives him a golden egg, and he said, "this will do nicely." "What brings you here in the McDuck Manor," said Della. "We want to hang out with you. And we brought something the Duck Brothers, and Webby could have fun with," said Wally, takes out Betsy's blanket and Tom moves the couch and coffee table aside. When Wally spreads the blanket out, Allison puts Betsy on it. The kids excitedly sit on the blanket and say, "hi, Betsy. Look at you. So cute! You look like the perfect combination of a devil and angel." "Here, kids. You must read this book over about Ink Babies," said Allison, puts a large baby book between the Brothers and Webby. "Don't worry, I'll memorize this to cover and the last page," said Huey, starts reading it. "My fortune telling app says you'll miss out all the fun while you read," said Louie, looks on his phone. "It's a good thing I got the perfect baby gift for a sweetie like Betsy," said Webby, takes out a mace. "Woah, Webby! Remember our little talk about baby gifts and weapons," said Dewey, takes the mace away from her. "I got my 1st weapon when I was four months old." "I'm guessing Beakly wasn't good with babies either," Louie whispers to her brothers. "As the kids look after Betsy, let's talk," said Donald, sits on the couch with the Freedom Fighters, his sister and Scrooge.

As time pass, the adults were talking to each other. Huey still reads the baby book as Webby plays peek-a-boo with Betsy. Louie records the moment, and Dewey prepares Betsy's bottle. "Finally, I'm done. What did I miss," said Huey. "You missed everything. Betsy was playing with blocks with Dewey, she got tummy tickles from me, and now she's playing peek-a-boo with Webby," said Louie, stops recording. "Here you go, Betsy. Here's your bottle," said Dewey, shows her the bottle of milk. Betsy takes it and drinks it by herself. "She very smart for her age. And that's what I like," said Huey. "I can't help, but overhear it. Betsy is as smart as her daddy but strong as her mommy," said Wally. "This is great since the Ink Demon is no longer here," said Donald. "How is Betsy," said Della. "She's growing," said Tom. "She's still learning how to walk and talk," said Allison. "Which is strange since she one year old," said Wally. "Don't you mean four months old-? Oh, wait. She's 1 in your culture," said Scrooge. "I got another fortune from my app. It says we'll have another surprise visit," said Louie.

Then the Ducks and the Freedom Fighters noticed Henry coming in the Manor before Mrs. Beakly and Duckworth starts working on the broken door. "Louie is right again," said Dewey. "Henry! You're here," said Scrooge, running to him and hugs him with the Duck Twins. "I called him here to make this visit more exciting," said Allison. "Hey, I found some lost episodes that you might like," said Henry, hold reels of Cookie Cookin and Tasty Trio Troubles of BendyToons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Bendy, no!

At Bendy's world, Bendy is sleeping in bed while Dorothy is resting on his head. When Mr. Sun comes up, he said, "wake up, Bendy. It's Saturday." Then Dorothy wakes up and licks Bendy to wake him up. When he wakes up, he said, "ha, good morning my sweet Dorothy. I'll get you some breakfast." When Bendy gets out of bed, he goes into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. Once Bendy takes out a pet bowl of strawberries, he gives them Dorothy. As she eats, Bendy goes to a safe and says, "time to clean the safe!" He takes out a clean spray and opens the safe. When he sprays the inside, he wiped the inside with a cloth and made it sparkle.

Then the Festival Freaks enters Bendy's cottage by a barricading the wall. Then Jojo says, "Bendy Devil! You're coming with us." Bendy was so startled of their arrival that he accidentally locks himself in the safe. Dorothy quickly hides underneath the couch as she watches the Festival Freaks. "Jojo…I don't think he's here," said Hugo. "It can't be. He has to be here," said Jojo. "Hey, check out this safe," said Harry, goes to the safe that Bendy is trapped inside. "Maybe it could be filled with something valuable to the Devil Darling." "Hey, if we take this safe; we'll use it as bait," said Hugo, picks up the safe; thus shocks Dorothy. "Great idea, we can use his safe to lure Bendy to our circus," said Jojo. Once the Freaks leave with the safe and unknowing Bendy is trapped in there, Dorothy went into action to find Boris, Alice, and Betty.

Boris, Alice, and Betty are at the park and having ice cream. They were waiting for Bendy to show up to start their day. "Where's my devil cake? He's never late," said Alice. "He always clean before he meets us on Saturdays," said Boris. "Mon cher cousin ne met pas longtemps a nettoyer. Peut-etre devrions-nous le voir(My dear cousin doesn't take this long to clean. Maybe we should check on him.)" said Betty. But when Alice sees Dorothy coming to them, she said, "look, it's Dorothy. What's she doing here?" "Dorothy, where's Bendy? Oh, wait. He's probably trying to clean the shelves again. Come on, we better get to his place to get them off of him," said Boris. "Here, Dorothy. I'll carry you," said Betty, picks her up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Gyro's New Invention

Back at Duckburg in the McDuck Manor, baby Betsy is sleeping on top of Webby; who's sleeping on the couch. The Duck Brothers watch them, and the grown-ups continue talking. "Now, my fortune app says we'll get a surprise phone call; which could lead to a great adventure," said Louie, looking at his phone. "Is there a fortune button for anything other than adventure," said Huey. "Why not excitement and adventure," said Dewey. "This button will tell the love predation of your life," said Louie. "Really? What does it say?" "O… M… G…!" "What does it say," said Huey. "All three of us… will kiss the girl of our dreams." As the Duck Brothers blush, they stare at Webby and smile.

"Ah, those were the good days. The Butcher Gang has always been my favorite. Especially Edgar… He's a cutie! Too bad, he's a baddie," said Della. "Della, use your big girl words," said Donald. "I'm glad Boris always get food at the end," said Tom. "Why can't Bendy have a good ending for once," said Wally, disappointed. "Devil cake, calm down. You know how Joey is with endings," said Allison. Then Scrooge's phone rings when he answers it, "Gyro?... Yes, I know it's you. I'm in the middle of an important visit. Who's here? Why do you ask? A new invention? Really?! Is that possible?! Wally, Allison, Tom, Henry, and Betsy. GREAT! We'll be right over." "Uncle Scrooge, do have to go to work now," said Huey, as Webby and Betsy wakes up. "No, Gyro wants us all to come by to the old lab-workshop. There's something he wants to show us," said Scrooge, hangs up the phone. "Why does quote sound so familiar," said Henry. "Let's hit the road, everyone. We're going to have a new adventure." "Yeah," said Dewey and Webby, with excitement. "I was right again," said Louie.

When they arrived at the Money Bin, Launchpad crashes the Limo. "Thanks, McQuack," said Scrooge, exits the limo with his family, Webby, Henry and the Freedom Fighters. "You call Launchpad a driver? He's worse than Tom," said Wally, pushes Betsy's baby carriage as she plays with a Bendy doll. "Maybe he wouldn't have crashed if you were correcting him and hitting him with a rolling pin," said Tom. "Betsy was in there with us!" "Boys! No arguing in front of the baby," said Allison, as they take the elevator to Gearloose Labs. When they entered the Lab, they see Lil Bulb typing on the computer and Manny cleaning. "Manny and Lil bulb, long time no see," said Huey. "Wow! Is that a small bulb intern robot one thousand? He's adorable," said Tom. Lil Bulb makes a hand-signal for 'thank you'. "The headless man horse of the Statue head of Scrooge McDuck. Quite a gentleman," said Wally. Then Manny says in hoof language, "why, thank you."

"Mr. McDuck, I'm glad you're all here. Please follow to my latest creation," said Gyro, leads the group to what looks the Interdimensional Portal of Gravity Falls. "Eat all my hotdogs! Is that Interdimensional Portal 3000? What a beauty" said Tom. "Why, thank you. I can't help, but overhearing that Della… and Donald wishes of meeting the real Bendy," said Gyro. "Where's Fenton," Della asking. "Oh, brother," said Donald, annoyed. "Launchpad, Gyro, and Fenton had their eyes on me niece. But they won't have her when Donald, the boys and I are around," Scrooge whispers to Wally. "That love square sounds just like the Brothers and Webby's," said Wally, laughs. Then everyone noticed Fenton tied to a chair and gagged while hoping to them for help.

"Oh, Fenton. Are you alright," said Della, frees him. "I'm fine, Senorita Della," said Fenton, kisses her hand. "I thought I told Manny to lock that door! I mean let us begin the coordinates to the world of Bendy," said Gyro. The Duck Twins fan screams with excitement. "Oh, boy. I have so many questions to ask the real Bendy," said Huey. "Me too. Is he orphaned, adopted or not? I can't wait," said Webby. "Hey, what's this," said Dewey, picks up a small ray blaster. "That's the Amnesia Ray. It helps make people forget what happened before them," said Fenton. "Hm? This could be useful…"

Then the Portal made a vortex and inside shows Alice, Boris, Betty, and Dorothy walking together. "OMG! It's Boris, Alice and…wait, that's not Bendy," said Louie. "Who is that," said Allison. "I don't remember Henry making a character like that," said Wally. "I don't either…but she'll make an excellent character," said Henry, draws down Betty. "Hm… It seems that in Bendy's world, there are characters that our world hasn't come to existence," said Tom. "Do you wish to enter the world? The Portal take you back in our world in 3 hours," said Fenton. "Sounds like an adventure and the fortune is true," said Louie. "What are we waiting for? Let's go," said Webby, enters the vortex. "Wait for us, Webby," said the Duck Brothers, follows her. "Hold on, lads," said Scrooge, goes after them with Donald and Della. "Well, we better follow them," said Allison, goes in with Betsy, Wally, Tom, and Henry.

When they are gone, Fenton said, "what was the big idea?! Knocking me out, bound and gag me to the chair and lock me in the closet?!" "How many times must I tell you?! Della Duck is mine," said Gyro. "Hey! Everyone knows that Della is mine," said Launchpad, goes into the argument. "How did you get in here? I like to make you guys forget about your love of her with my Amnesia Ray and-? Wait… Where's my Ray? *Gasps* The Duck Brothers…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Ducks and Freedom Fighters Meet Alice, Boris, Betty and Dorothy

Back in Bendy's World; Boris, Alice, Betty, and Betty are walking through the forest where Bendy's cottage is at. "Are we getting close," said Betty. "Why sure. We're almost there," said Boris. Then Alice notice a vortex in the sky and says, "am I the only who is noticing the black hole?" When Betty and Boris looked up and saw it, Boris said, "what the-?! What's going on? Do Lucifer and Godfather have another galactic bowling ball game again?" "Nah, it can't be. They have bowling on Wednesdays," said Betty. Then Webby falls from the vortex, and her eyes turned pie eyes when she entered the world. Boris then catches her and Betty says, "are you alright, dear?" "I'm fine… O my gosh! I'm in the arms of Boris the Wolf. I'm so thrilled to meet you and Alice for real," said Webby, backflips out of Boris's arms. "Where are you from," said Alice. "Oh! Here come the others, now," said Webby, sees the Duck Brothers, falling out of the vortex. The Brothers' eyes turned into pie eyes, and they land into Alice's arms. "Hello, Ms. Angel," said Louie. "We're here! We're at Bendy's World," said Huey, gets out of Alice's arms with his brothers. "Ah! Our eyes! What happened to them," said Dewey, notice Huey's eyes are different. "I guess everyone's eyes are supposed to be pie eyes in this world," said Huey.

"What's going on here? And how do you kids know us," said Betty. "We know Boris, Alice, the Butcher Gang, and Bendy. But we never heard of you before," said Huey. "Is it raining ducks? My dreams have come true…falling ducks. I'm Betty the Creative Demon; Bendy's cousin four times removed," said Betty. "Strange…In our world, Bendy doesn't have a cousin," said Dewey. "Your world? Are you from some other dimeson," said Boris. "You could say that," said Huey. Then Donald lands on the ground and Della, Scrooge and Henry land on him. "We're here. *Gasps* Donald, look! It's Boris and Alice in the flesh," said Della, fangirl with joy and Donald. "And who's this creation that Henry didn't make," said Scrooge, looks at Betty. "Her name is Betty the Creative Demon. She claims she's Bendy's cousin four times removed," said Webby. "Bendy doesn't have a cousin… But you look like an amazing character," said Henry, shakes Betty's hand. Then Henry cries as he hugs Boris and Alice and says, "it's a dream come true! My creations are really alive."

"I don't know what's going on… but this feels nice," said Boris, enjoys the hug. "Who are you ducks, what's with the hole in the sky and why are you here," Alice asking. "What?! I thought Gyro send the coordinates to the ground. No wonder we fell from the sky. Oh, wait. Where are my manners? I'm Scrooge McDuck, and this is Donald and Della; the Duck Twins…my nephew and niece. We're your biggest fans," said Scrooge. "I knew Bendy had fans, but I wasn't expecting me and Alice to have fans," said Boris. "The boys are my grand-nephews and Della's sons: Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The lassie is Webby; a friend of ours. And he is Henry Stein; my best friend and your creator in our world." "Creator?" "I worked for a company that makes tv series of adventures of you, Bendy and Alice. Speaking of three, where are the Freedom Fighters and baby Betsy," said Henry.

Then the Ducks and the Devil Quartet(including Dorothy and excluding Bendy) look up and see the Freedom Fighters coming down in their hover boots and cartoon forms. Betsy's baby carriage has hovering wheels to help land safely. "That was easy…Wha-? It's Boris, Alice and the other demon that's a girl," said Tom, examines Boris. "Wow! I have a counterpart?! Bacon soup-a-errific," said Boris. "He said! Yes," said Donald. "Oh, my! I had no idea my counterpart is so independent," said Alice, examines Allison. "What?! I'm small?! Aw, man! I guess Bendy is small and I have to be small as him," said Wally. "Who's in the baby carriage," said Betty, eager to see inside of it. When she sees baby Betsy sleeping, Alice and Boris saw her too. "I see you notice our baby; Betsy Henriette Franks," said Allison. "Your baby…so, Bendy and I were meant to be together. And our baby will be beautiful," said Alice.

"Speaking of Bendy, where is he," Wally, asking. "Oh, yeah! Bendy is at his cottage. We were just about to check on him. He was coming late for our lunch at the park," said Boris. "I was right! He does live in a- AAAH! There's a mouse on your head," said Della, hides behind Donald when she saw Dorothy on Betty's head. "Mom, it's a chinchilla," said Huey. "En fait, c'est une Chinchilla démoniaque. Elle appartient à Bendy et son nom est Dorothy. (Actually, she's a demon chinchilla. She belongs to Bendy, and her name is Dorothy.)" said Betty. "What," said Dewey, confused. "We don't speak demon language, sorry," said Louie. "She's speaking in French. She said the demon chinchilla is named Dorothy and belongs to Bendy," said Webby. "Oh! You speak French as well. So, does Bendy, Alice, and Boris. We're almost at his cottage to go get him," said Betty. "Great! We're eager to meet him as well before 3 hours are up," said Huey, sets up a 3-hour timer on his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Quest to Save Bendy

As the Ducks and the Freedom Fighters walk with Boris, Alice, Betty, and Dorothy, Betty said, "woah! So, that explains everything. I'm glad Joey is at peace, and you got your happily ever after." "Thanks. You may not be my cousin, but you're sweet; cher cousin Betty," said Wally. "And Betsy may not be my daughter, but she is my baby in my heart," said Alice, feeds Betsy a bottle of milk. Then Louie takes Gyro's Amnesia Ray, and Huey said, "Louie! Is that Gyro's Amnesia Ray?!" "Dude, why do you have it," said Dewey. "Do you guys want to sneak a kiss from Webby," said Louie, with a sneaky smile. Huey and Dewey looked at each other and then made sneaky smiles. Then the Duck Brothers fist pumps with joy and blushing of the thought achieving their goal. When Louie puts it away, Webby said, "you guys, we're almost to Bendy's place."

When they got to Bendy's cottage, Henry noticed the barricade wall and said, "was this gap always there?" When everyone goes to it, Boris said, "Bendy never destroy anything, unless he's pissed off." Then Dorothy gets out of Betty's hands and begins jumping up and down. "What's wrong with Dorothy," said Donald. "She's trying to tell us something," said Della. "What is it, girl? What is it," said Scrooge. Dorothy shows them the location of Bendy's safe is and points it out with her tail. "Oh! Bendy got trapped in his own safe, and then thieves break in and steal the safe without knowing Bendy is in it," said Webby. "How did you do that," said Alice. "She's good with charades," said Huey. "What you got in your mouth, Dorothy," said Dewey, notice a ticket in her mouth. "It seems our little chinchilla found a clue," said Wally, picks her up. When Tom takes the ticket out of her mouth, he examines it. "This ticket belongs to a festival or a circus," said Tom. "Festival…circus…The Festival Freaks are back," said Betty. "Who? Henry didn't make them," said Allison. "The Festival Freaks are one of Bendy's enemies. They have been his enemies since he was 18 years old. Jojo One Mad Hatter leads them and followed by Harry the Rowdy Hyena and Hugo, the Strong Man," said Boris, shows a poster of Festival of Freaks created by Gamerboy123456. "They sound like villainous and good characters to make," said Henry, draws them down. "We got to get to the circus to save Bendy," said Alice, leads the way. "Let her lead the way. She has a good nose of finding him," said Betty.

"Great...we come here to meet the Little Dancing Demon and his friends...now, we have to go save him," said Donald, annoyed. "On the bright side, we get to adventure with Alice Angel, Boris the Wolf and Betty the Creative Demon," said Della. "Maybe as we follow them, we can get some answers to our questions," said Scrooge. "What kind of questions do you have," said Betty. "How old is Bendy? Is a demon or a cat? How tall is he," Huey asking. "Bendy is 24 years old, he's a devil and probably tall as you, your brothers and Webby," said Betty. "He's shorter than I thought he was. Why is he like that," said Scrooge. "Poor little devil is allergic to milk. But the doctors couldn't explain why he's ok to have cheese, cream, and other dairy-related products to milk," said Boris. "And he can purr and sneeze like a kitten. Which is adorable," said Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Safe Chase

At the Festival Freaks' circus, Harry tries to open the safe that Bendy is trapped inside with a jackhammer. Jojo and Hugo watch him, and Hugo said, "what kind of safe does Bendy have?! We used: a crowbar, power tools, saws, and mallets." "Yo, Jojo. This isn't working," said Harry, when the jackhammer split into two. "You know it doesn't it work with force, you crackerjacks," said Bendy, inside the safe. "Wha-? Who said that," said Jojo. "The safe, clown lady." "Bendy?! You're in there….? We actually kidnapped him, yes! How do you open this safe?!" "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" "Fine, we'll go get some dynamite!"

When the Festival Freaks leave, the Butcher Gang enters the tent and Edgar said, "I smell Bendy here. I just know it!" "What's with this safe? Maybe this where the Freaks keep their money," said Barley. "Come on, men. Let's take this to our restaurant to open it," said Charley, carries Bendy in the safe, with Barely and Edgar and ran off. When the Festival Freaks comes back with dynamite, they noticed the Butcher Gang carrying the safe away. "Hey! Come back here! That's our safe! Let's get them, boys," said Jojo, chase after the Butcher Gang with her men following her.

The Ducks, the Freedom Fighters and the Devil Quartet arrived at the Freaks' circus. "Ok, we only got 2 hours 40 minutes left before we go back home," said Huey. "I can't wait to meet the adventurous devil," said Dewey. "And sneak a kiss from Webby," Louie whispers to his brothers. Then Butcher Gang literally ran over Donald while holding Bendy's safe. "You ok, Donald," said Della, picking up her brother. "I'm fine and ain't that the Butcher Gang," said Donald. "Omg! It's them, and they're carrying a safe," said Webby. "That's no safe; it's Bendy's," said Alice. "Wait… I thought the Festival Freaks had it," said Louie. Then the Festival Freaks runs over Donald to chase after the Butcher Gang to get Bendy and his safe back. "I'm guessing they took for them," said Della, helps Donald up with Scrooge and Henry. "What are we waiting for?! Let's get them," said Dewey, as Wally leads everyone to run after the villains and save Bendy.

As the chase commence, Louie said, "I got it! Maybe my brothers, Webby and I can create a distraction." "What will that do," said Boris. "We'll let the villains do the rest of the work for us." The Butcher Gang then stop running when they saw the Duck Brothers and Webby in front of them. "Eh? What's a couple of kids like you doing here by yourselves," said Barley. "It's summer… of course, they're by themselves; one eye! Anyway, what do you want," said Charley. "May we have your autographs, please," said Huey, takes out a notebook and pen. "Huh? You want our signatures?" "Yeah! You're our favorite villain gang. It's an honor to meet you; face-to-face," said Dewey. "I knew I would be reorganizing by my cuteness," said Edgar, puts the safe on the floor. "It's odd for kids to be fans of villains. But we don't mind. Sure, we'll sign," said Charley, as the Butcher Gang add their names into Huey's notebook. "By the way, is that safe yours," said Louie. "Um….yes," said Barley. "Ok, because those guys took it away from you," said Webby, points to the Festival Freaks flees with Bendy's safe. "Hey! That safe is ours! You're welcome, kids," said Edgar, as he runs off with his Gang to get the safe back.

"Haha! Once we crack this safe, Bendy is ours," said Jojo. But when the Duck Brothers and Webby stand in their way, Hugo said, "pardon us, kids. But don't you know, your parents were looking for you." "Can we have your autographs," said Huey, takes out a notebook and pen. "Well, anything for the kiddies. You must hear a lot about our circus," said Harry, as the Festival Freaks sign in their names. "Here… take these tickets to our circus. Every kid gets their food free," said Jojo, gives the kids tickets. Then Hugo notices the safe gets taken by the Butcher Gang. "Sorry, kids. We got to go! And you're welcome," said Hugo, goes after them with Harry and Jojo.

As the Butcher Gang and the Festival Freaks chase each other for Bendy's safe, the Ducks, the Freedom Fighters, and the Devil Quartet watches the scene behind the bushes and eating popcorn. "This is way better than watching them from a movie screen," said Allison. "I know right, and I'm getting it all on tape," said Henry, records the scene with his phone. "Why does the Butcher Gang hate Bendy," said Scrooge. "Bendy accidentally broken Charley's car with a golf club, wrecked Barley's ship and ruined Edgar's appetite of eating bugs and wants to eat Bendy, now," said Boris. "What?! Edgar, the adorable Spider would really do that," said Della, in shock. "He may be cute on the outside, but he is carnivorous in the inside," said Betty. "Like they say Betsy, never judge a book by its cover," said Wally, rocking Betsy to sleep.

Then the Butcher Gang and the Festival Freaks began to fight each other and formed a fighting cloud. "Ha! Who knew old cartoons we're super fun," said Webby. But when Bendy hops out of the fighting cloud and hops to a cliff, the Butcher Gang and Festival Freaks stop fighting, and the good characters stop having fun; plus Donald spat out his popcorn and said, "oh, no! Bendy's heading for the cliff!" Unknowing to everyone, Bendy said, "please, safe let me out." The safe magical opens up, and Bendy falls off the cliff.

Dolly was at the bottom of the cliff; where Bendy fell. With surprise, she caught Bendy in her arms, and she said with joy, "Bendy…my fiancée, let's get married at last." "Oh no! By Hell Inferno, protect me," said Bendy, running off from her. Then she chased after him. Back at the top of the cliff, the safe goes backward and close by itself. The Butcher Gang and the Festival Freaks were about to grab it until they hear Wally saying, "let's get the safe and get outta here!" Then they see him with the rest of Freedom Fighters and the Devil Quartet. "Gah! What is this?! Two Boris?! Two Alice? Another Bendy," said Charley. Then the two villain gangs fainted in shock.

"That went well than I anticipated," said Huey. "At least we got their autographs," said Dewey. "We should erase their memories of us," said Louie, takes out Gyro's Amnesia Ray. "Louie, where did you get that," said Scrooge. "Don't worry; I'll give it back." Once Louie erased their memories of seeing the Devil Quartet with the Freedom Fighters, Alice took the safe and said, "don't worry, my devil-cake! We'll get you out." Once Boris puts in the combination and tries to open it, it doesn't budge. "Rats! It not working," said Tom. "But that's right combination, isn't it Boris," said Betty. "Yes… Bendy, can you please tell us what we're missing," said Boris, thinking Bendy is still trapped. Then the safe door opens when it hears Boris saying the word, 'please'. "Wait! It opens when you say please," said Donald, gets annoyed. "Oh yeah, Bendy is so high on his manners," said Alice. "He is the nicest demon of them all," said Henry. "What?! He's not in there…. unless," said Dewey, looks inside. Then the good characters look down to the cliff, and Webby says, "he must have fallen out." "He's probably at that city," said Allison, points to a city in front of everyone. "That's Comedy City, let's go," said Scrooge, leads the way. "How did you know its call Comedy City," said Della. "The billboard at the entrance of it, Dumbella," said Donald. "Whatever…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Bendy's SOS

At Comedy City, the good characters are doing their best to find Bendy. "WAAAH! Where could he be," said Donald. "I can't believe you have a mall here," said Della. "You should try the Malt Shop… they have great ice cream and juicy cheeseburgers," said Boris. "Great, now you made me hungry," said Tom. Then Betsy pokes her head out of the baby carriage, sees Bendy running their way and said that she thought he was Wally, "dada! Dada! Dada!" "Aw, does the baby wants her Daddy," said Webby, picks her up. "Come to Daddy, Betsy," said Wally, once Webby was about to give her to him. Then Betsy points to Bendy and says, "dada, dada." Then Bendy ran into and collapsed on Wally.

"Bendy…," said Donald, in happy shock. "He's cuter than I thought he was," said Della, with joy. "He's a bit shorter than I imagine," said Scrooge. "He does have a tail," said Huey. "Oh! I'm so sorry…sir," said Bendy, getting off of Wally until he looks at him; face to face. The two screams until they begin to do similar things. "They're like two peas in a pod," said Dewey. "It's easy to tell who is who," said Louie. "You look just like… we're so alike," said both Bendy and Wally. "Dada…Dada," said Betsy, grabs Bendy's arm. "Um… pretty sure she's mistaken me for you…. I don't have a baby. Wait, hold on?! Two Boris… Two Alice… What's going on here," said Bendy, so confused. "We're from another dimension, and it's an honor to meet you for real; Bendy Devil," said Webby, shakes his hand. "At last… I can meet my first creation…," said Henry, hugs Bendy with joy. "Boris, Alice, Betty, and Dorothy… who are these people," said Bendy, as Dorothy climbs to the top of Bendy's head.

"I'm Wally Devil, your counterpart from another dimension. This is my wife; Allison Angel and pal; Tom the Wolf. And that baby is my daughter; Betsy," said Wally, takes Betsy from Webby. "I have a counterpart? Always wanted a twin brother," said Bendy. "I'm Donald Duck, she's my twin sister; Della Duck and he's my Uncle Scrooge McDuck… We're your biggest fans in our world," said Donald, pats Bendy on the back. "I'm Huey. I'm Dewey. And I'm Louie. We're the Duck Brothers and sons of Della," said the Duck Bros. "I'm Webby Vanderquack, a family friend to the brothers," said Webby. "And I'm Henry Stein… I'm yours' Boris and Alice's creator…," said Henry, shakes his hand. "Creator…?" "In their world, we're animated tv stars," said Boris. "Along with the Butcher Gang," said Alice. "It's nice to meet you all, but I got other problems. Dolly and Chrystal are after me again," said Bendy. "Dolly and Chrystal who," said Huey, confuse. "I don't remember making those characters… but that sounds great to make," said Henry.

"No, they're not! Dolly Corleone is the most feared crime lord of Comedy City. And Chrystal Cooperson runs a night club. And they're bad to the bone; no matter who pretty look," said Bendy. "Do you owe them money," said Scrooge. "No… Dolly is my ex-fiancée, and Chrystal is my ex-boss." "You're ex-fiancée?! I thought Alice was your angel," said Della, in shock. "First of all, Alice is just a friend and 2; my parents wanted me to marry her." "I told he wasn't orphaned nor adopted, Dumbella," said Donald. "Why were you suppose to marry her in the first place," Huey asking. "To end a family feud." "What about Chrystal? Why did you work for her," Dewey asking. "Boris and I use to work for her on the weekends until she tries to make me marry her." "Well Bendy, you are a ladies' man," said Louie. "Wait?! What am I doing?! They're coming this way!" "Wait! Stay put and next to Wally," said Webby. "You're kidding, Webby. These women are insane!" "What type of insanity?"

Then the Ducks, the Freedom Fighters and the Devil Quartet see cars were thrown into the air. Then see flames on the road and coming out of the fire is Chrystal with a giant club stick. She looked so angry and said, "I'M BACK!" "Wow! These characters are more exciting than I thought they would be," said Donald, as Della and Scrooge disgust and annoyed. "Wait a second…Two Bendys?! Two Angels?! Two Boris?" Then Chrystal screams in shock and faints. Then coming out of the flames is Dolly carrying a truck and tosses it into the air. "BENDY," said Dolly, in rage. "Hey… Donald is right. These characters are exciting," said Tom, as Wally and Allison nod in a no position. "What the-?! Two Bendys?! Another Angel and Wolf?!" Then she faints in shock. "This happened to the Butcher Gang and the Festival Freaks," said Louie, erase Chrystal and Dolly's memories with Gyro's Amnesia Ray. "Let's talk more in the Malt Shop," said Bendy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Mission Begins

In the Malt Shop, the good characters have cheeseburgers and milkshakes. "Wow! Boris is right, these burgers and shakes are great," said Webby, enjoying her lunch. "Who are your parents," said Huey. "My mother and father are the king and queen of H-…H… H. Inferno," said Bendy, trying to not say the 'h-word' in front of the kids. "What does the H. stands- Oh, wait…. never mind." "But what does it mean," said Dewey. "You'll find out when you're older," said Wally. "What are their names," said Louie. "My mother is Queen Persephone Spring Devil, and my father is King Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil," said Bendy. "That's a great reference for your mother," said Allison. "It is? She's doesn't like me after mistaken her for someone else," said Alice. "Persephone is the goddess of Spring and wife of the god of the underworld," said Scrooge. "And for Bendy's father… Lucifer is the name of the fallen angel that betrayed God, Pluto is the name of the Roman god of the underworld and Hades is the Greek god of the underworld," said Della. "Sound like good characters to make," said Henry, draws them. "Why are you living on Travel Planet," said Donald. "To get away from my father, but that was all in the past now," said Bendy. "What?! Why," said Tom. "Parents don't listen. And worst of all, they don't understand. Why can't they accept for who I am?! Pop is fine, but not Ma," said Boris. "Boris, ils parlent de Bendy, de ses problèmes et de ses parents. (Boris, they are talking about Bendy, his problems and his parents.)" said Betty "Oh, right. Sorry." "Dad and I had issues, but now we're ok. Since Henry created me in your world, can I call him Papa Henry," said Bendy. Then Henry cries in joy, hugged him and said, "you can call me anything you like, my son." "Hang on! If Bendy is a prince, why's he living on Travel Planet," said Louie. "Who doesn't want to live here? It's got sunshine, happiness, and adventure. Why would anyone want to leave," said Bendy. "Yeah, unless if there are no girls in this world," said Boris. "Boris," said Betty, annoyed and happy.

Then Scrooge notice Bendy's burger had a note in it and said, "hey, Ben-ben. You appeared to have a note in your burger." "The Malt Shop never leaves notes in their burgers; unless the waitresses are trying to send me a love letter," said Bendy, takes out and reads it. "What does it say," Huey asking. "Devil Quartet, let's move out. Sorry, everyone. We have to go to work." "What?! But we only have 2 hours and 20 minutes to stay," said Dewey, checking Huey's phone. "We have more questions to ask like what are your jobs," said Louie. "Bendy and Boris work at the Bacon Soup Factory, Betty works at a French bakery and a sweets factory, and I work at a club, and I'm a dance teacher in Heaven Paradise. Those jobs are for the weekdays. But on the weekends, we were work as archeologists for the Platinum Museum," said Alice. "You're adventurers?! That's awesome," said Webby. "The Platinum Museum wants us to find the Rainbow Crystals," said Bendy. "The Lost Rainbow Crystals?! It's a good thing I analyzed the Sapphire Book of Treasures," said Boris. "What's the Lost Rainbow Crystals," Donald asked. "I use to love rainbows when I was a kid," said Della. "No one asked you, sis."

Then Boris took out a flashlight and said, "Long ago, the Lost Rainbow Crystals use to sprout all over Heaven Paradise. They gave our world colors. Until one day, the Storm Witch has stolen all the Crystals. Thanks to her, the world became a black, gray and white shell. And that's why your colors fade away." Then the Ducks realized that they're black and white right now. "AAAAH! I can't live in a world without my green," said Louie, panicking. "I had no idea that my counterpart is so smart," said Tom. "So, to get the color back, we need the Rainbow Crystals back," said Wally. "Where are they," said Allison. "They are locked up tight in the Storm Fortress of the Storm Witch," said Boris. "Would you like to come with us," said Alice. "Go on an adventure with Bendy? You know it, we're in," said Henry with joy. "Allons-y ou il n'y aura plus de chapitres(Let's get going, or there won't be any more chapters)," said Betty.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Quest for the Rainbow Crystals

The Ducks, The Freedom Fighters, and the Devil Quartet walk to the excavator to Heaven Paradise. "This may take a while," said Donald. "Hey, Bendy. Can you sing," said Henry, as everyone gets on the excavator. "Yeah," said Bendy. "Hey, Bendy. I got a song to pass the time," said Alice. "Yes, sing for us, Ms. Angel," said Wally, until he noticed Allison is looking at him; suspicious. Then Alice begins singing "Wonderful Life" from Small Foot. She sings,

_"__Take a look around (Alice points to the Sun.)_

_And see the world we think we know (The Ducks and the Freedom Fighters looked at the Sun and noticed his face.)_

_Then look closer( Then they get surprised when he winked at them.)_

_There's more to life than meets the eye (Then Ms. Moon goes over them.)_

_A beauty to behold( The Moon drops moon rocks to the kids.)_

_It's all much bigger than we know (Dewey taste his and says, "it made of cheddar.")_

_It's only just beginning to unfold ("So, the Moon's rocks made from cheese," said Huey, eating his.)_

_So let it all unfold ("What a plot twist," said Louie, with amaze.)_

_Far beyond all reason in your mind (Then comets appeared with cute faces appeared.)_

_There's a world mysterious (Betsy smiles while she tries to reach for one.)_

_There for you to find (One comet made Tom spin around.)_

_All these questions (Allison holds one, and it giggles with joy.)_

_That we always have (Donald gets covered by the dust of the comets when they leave.)_

_All we are is curious (Then Donald sneezed the dust off of him.)_

_There's nothing wrong with that (The dust got in Della's mouth and said, "it's sparkle sprinkles.")_

_So go 'round every corner (Then everyone sees clouds that look like dragons; flying next to them.)_

_Search every part of the sky (Then the dragons breathe jellybeans at them.)_

_'Cause a life that's full of wonder (The kids excitedly try to catch the jellybeans.)_

_Is a wonderful life (Then dragons licks Bendy before they leave.)_

_Dig beneath the surface (Betty takes cloud from the sky.)_

_Find the lessons there to learn (She squeezes the cloud in front of everyone.)_

_And then dig deeper (When she finished, it turned into a cloud unicorn.)_

_Feed your intuition (The cloud unicorn goes to Henry and nuzzles his face.)_

_Don't leave any stone unturned (Then more cloud unicorns appeared and went upward.)_

_Be the seeker of the truth (Then everyone made it to the Gate to Heaven Paradise.)_

_Listen when you hear it calling you (Then Gate slowly opens up like the sunshine from inside.)_

_You know it's calling you (Then the Ducks and Freedom Fighters' eyes get wide when they enter.)_

_Far beyond all reason in your mind (Cloud dolphins jumps out of the streams.)_

_There's a world mysterious (Then a cloud butterfly gets on Betsy's nose.)_

_There for you to find (But when Betsy sneezes, the butterfly turns into hundreds of it.)_

_All these questions that we always have (Then the kids realized they on and riding on a cloud elephant.)_

_All we are is curious (Then elephant blows bubbles from its trunk.)_

_There's nothing wrong with that (Then kids slides off of it from its trunk.)_

_So go 'round every corner (The kids land in a pool of chocolate.) _

_Search every part of the sky (When they come out, they get dried off and clean by the wind.)_

_'Cause a life that's full of wonder ( Then a flock of cloud doves sore above the Ducks.)_

_Is a wonderful life (Then Scrooge notices the flowers on the ground are made of marshmallows.)_

_Is a wonderful life (Wally sees a cloud raining lemonade.)_

_Is a wonderful life (Then rainbow rabbits hopped into Tom's arms.)_

_Is a wonderful life (The kids starts petting the rabbits.)_

_And the answers are far away ("This place is great," said Donald.)_

_Look closer (It's like paradise," said Della.)_

_Look closer (It's called Heaven Paradise," said Boris.)_

_Look closer ("Where anything impossible is possible," said Bendy.)_

_Look closer" ("And that its motto," said Betty.)_

The Ducks and the Freedom Fighters were amazed by the beauty of Heaven Paradise. Then Big G's pet cloud puppies pounced on Bendy to lick him. "Real puppies made of clouds!? This place is amazing," said Huey, pets them with Dewey, Louie, and Webby. "They remind us of Mrs. Twinkle's pups," said Tom. "If I remember, the Storm Fortress is on 15 miles away from the Gate of Heaven Paradise," said Alice. "Then let's catch a ride with a cloud van," said Betty, when the van made of clouds appeared. When everyone gets in, Bendy drives it. "Let's go, we got 2 hours left," said Della, checking the time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Storm Fortress

One hour and 15 minutes, the Ducks and the Freedom Fighters have 45 minutes until they teleport back home. The van stops in front of lighting-cloud shaped into the Khotyn Fortress, Ukraine. "This is it; the Storm Fortress," said Boris. "More like the Khotyn Fortress in Khotyn, Ukraine," said Huey. "Don't spoil the fun, Hubert," said Dewey. "Our first adventure with Bendy Devil is going to be a blast," said Webby. "It will be a blast once we sneaked a kiss from her," Louie whispers to his brothers which made them giggle with joy. "So, how do we get in," said Tom. "Its made of clouds," said Alice, goes through the entrance. "Oh, yeah! Let's do so," said Bendy, leads everyone through.

When they get inside, they find a tree that has over millions of Rainbow Crystals. "Wowie! It's a Rainbow Crystal Tree," said Wally, impressed. "They will make excellent jewelry and presents. "We need to find the biggest rainbow crystal," said Boris. "Found out! It was effortless to find," said Scrooge, carries it to the crowd. "Classic Scrooge," said Henry. "Is it strange that the Storm Witch isn't around," said Huey, picks up a small crystal with his brothers. Then the lights went out, and Allison said, "hey, what's going on?!" Then the Duck Brothers put the crystals on their eyes and can see through the dark. "Hey, guys! This is our chance," said Dewey, creeps to Webby with his brothers. Then the Duck Brothers kiss Webby on the face, and she said, "AAAH! Something is trying to suck my brain out from my face cheeks!" Since she didn't the Brothers were kissing her, she punched them on the faces. "Hey, Duck Brothers! You have crystals to see in the dark. What happened," said Betty. "Yeah! What try to suck my face and brain," said Webby. Then Louie quickly mindwiped Webby's memories with the Amnesia Ray. "We didn't see since something hit us in the face," said Louie.

When the lights came back on, everyone sees a cloud with purple-eye shadow sensitive eyes and no mouth next to the Rainbow Crystal Tree. "The Storm Witch," said Donald, surprised. "She's doesn't look harmful," said Della. Then the cloud turned into a dragon. "You just have to say something; Dumbella, did you?" Then Storm Witch tries to catch Bendy with her claws, but he dodges them. "Boris! The Seeing Tool," said Bendy. "On it," said Boris takes it out. "Hey, water vapor lizard! Come and get me," said Alice, distracting the Witch. Once Bendy grabs the Seeing Tool, he looks into it and finds a hidden message, 'light conquers all evil.' "Freedom Fighters and Henry, unblind the roof windows. The Ducks get the Storm Witch to the Tree," said Bendy. "Hey over here, you stubborn little GAAAH," said Donald, gets on the top of Tree. Once the Storm Witch gets to Donald, Betty said, "NOW!" "Heave," said Wally, pulls the blinds up. "Ho," said Tom. "Watch mommy, Betsy," said Allison, as Betsy watches her from her carriage and drinks her bottle. "Last one! And wa-la," said Henry.

When the blinds up, the sunlight shines in the Storm Fortress, the Storm Witch vapored to her death. The kids quickly covered their eyes from being traumatized, and Wally and Allison covered Betsy's. Then Fortress disappeared. Once the sun shines on Rainbow Crystal Tree, colors being to come out of them. Then Rainbow Crystals being to sprout out of the dark ground and colors returned to Travel Planet. Once the Ducks and Betty got their colors back, Louie said, "Yay! My green is back! The colors have returned to this world." Then Alice's pets came to the group, and Alice said, "just in time, pups. Take the biggest crystal to the Platinum Museum and bring back our checks."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Time to Go Home

"What a day! We meet the real Bendy, our questions were answered and had an adventure with him and his pals," said Della. "This is the greatest day ever," said Donald. "Hang on! Bendy, what was in your safe," said Louie. "It was just my yellow baby blanket," said Bendy, take it out. "No way! Is that blanket made of 24 karats pure golden fabric," said Boris. "Yeah, my dad made it for me. But since I had a lot of pictures of my parents and me, I don't need it anymore. Betsy may not be my daughter, but I would like to give it to you," said Bendy. "Wait! Okay, Betsy. Go to him," said Allison, makes Betsy stand up. When she sees Bendy kneeling to her, she happily starts taking her steps to him. "She's doing it! She's walking," said Dewey, recording the moment. When Betsy gets close to Bendy, she pretends to lose her balance which everyone worried. But she giggles and Wally said, "she gets jokes and puns from her daddy." When she gets into Bendy's arms, he picks her up, and she said, "Bendy…" "She said his name," said Tom. "That was her first word," said Scrooge. "This is the greatest day ever," said Huey. "Please, Betsy. Take good care of it," said Bendy, gives her the blanket.

Then blackhole appeared when Bendy and Betsy hugged each other. "It's Gyro's Portal," said Henry, noticed it. "Looks we're leaving," said Wally, when Bendy puts Betsy back her carriage. "Aw," said the kids with disappointment. "We were just having fun," said Della. "Yeah, but our world needs us," said Donald. "Are you sure want to leave," said Boris. "Yeah. Cause I want you to take some apple cinnamon pie for the road," said Betty, takes out a box of apple pies. "Thank you," said Allison, takes the box. "I want you to take these. I made these pendants out of the Rainbow Crystals," said Alice, puts one on each Duck and Freedom Fighter. "Wow! These are great. I'll keep this on forever," said Scrooge. "Thanks, but we have to go," said Tom.

When the black hole stares glowing bright, Bendy says as he and his team steps back from the Ducks and Freedom Fighters, "I guess this is goodbye." "Bye, Bendy! Bye, Alice! Bye, Boris! Bye, Betty! You too, Dorothy. We'll never forget this adventure," said the kids. When the black hole sucks the Ducks and the Freedom Fighters up into it, the vortex disappeared from the sky. "Bye, Wally! Come on, Devil Quartet. Let's get to the Platinum Museum," said Bendy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The End

At the McDuck Manor, the Duck Family and Webby are having Betty's apple cinnamon pies. "I saw what you three did in the dark," Della whispers to the Duck Brothers. "What do you mean, Mom," said Huey. "Sneaking a kiss on Webby…." "Hahaha! That's funny, Mom," said Dewey, fake laughs. "I got a picture of it." When Della give the picture to the Duck Brothers, they smiled, and blush with joy and Louie said, "thank you, Mom." "Henry is back at his retirement home and have some pies with his family. And the Freedom Fighters are having with fun with baby Betsy. This is a good ending," said Donald. "It's too bad that it'll be the last time we meet Bendy and his friends," said Scrooge.

Back at Bendy's World, Devil Quartet are the Platinum Museum getting their checks and looks at the Rainbow Crystal exhibit. "Who knew that we had counterparts in another dimension," said Bendy. "All except me," said Betty. "Sure, you don't have one, but you're unique without one," said Boris. "Thank you, Boris," said Betty, blushing. "We better get going before the Museum close," said Alice, leads everyone to the exit. But Bendy stopped everyone and found an Interdimensional Portal from Gravity Falls in the Museum's exhibits. "Where did this come from," Bendy asks. "Pop found it; years ago, at an abandoned lab that once belong to a smart scientist," said Boris. "Do you think it still works?" THE END…. 😉


End file.
